Remember Me
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia mengingatku? Walau hanya sedikit, tapi aku berharap, dia masih mengingatku.." Special For Maid-sama Championship Cup. Sweetness, maybe? Pair: UsuiXMisaki dan KuugaXSakura. RnR? DLDR!


"_Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia mengingatku? Walau hanya sedikit tapi aku berharap, dia masih mengingatku.."_

.

.

.

**Remember Me ****© Chiho Nanoyuki**

**A Gift For You ****© Satori Tae**

**Maid-sama! © Hiro Fujiwara**

**Story Alert: Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Tema: ****Sweetness, maybe?**

**Pair: UsuiXMisaki dan KuugaXSakura.**

******First Fic on Maid-sama! fandom.**

**Special For Maid-sama Championship Cup.**

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

"Dirumah mu ada wanita yang tewas terbakar!" seru ibuku seraya mengacung-acungkan jari terlunjuknya kearah pelanggannya.

"KYA! Bagaimana ini?" teriak pelanggan ibuku histeris.

"Tenang, akan segera aku bereskan!" sahut ibu.

Hah~ lagi-lagi. Seluruh keluargaku bisa melihat roh, tak terkecuali aku. Jika kau bertanya apa itu enak, jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Hidupku dipenuhi bayang-bayang seram.

"Aku berangkaat.." pamitku.

"Hati-hati, Saku-_chan_!" seru ibuku.

BLAM!

Aku menutup pintu rumah.

Ah! _Gomen_, pembukaan nya tidak baik. Namaku Sakura. Aku murid SMA Seika. Sekolah ini dulunya sekolah khusus lelaki, tapi sekarang tidak. Dan, ketua OSIS sekarang bernama Misaki Ayuzawa. Dia sangat kuat! Aku sangat kagum padanya!

Aku melangkah 'kan kakiku dengan perlahan kedalam gedung Seika. Dan tiba-tiba..

_SIIING_

Ku-Kuuga! Itu Kuuga! Oh kami-sama! Tampan nya dia! Langsung saja ku lemparkan senyumanku dan kalian harus tahu! DIA MEMBALAS!

"Ohayou, Sakura..." sapanya.

"Ohayou, Kuuga..." balasku.

_BLUSSH_

Aku merasa pipi ku panas, pasti wajahku sangat merah! Kualihkan pandangan ku dari nya dan aku melihat seseorang sedang memandang kearah kelas Ayuzawa, hei? Dia bukan muridkan? Pakaian bebas dan..

Dia transparan. Roh.

"Kuuga, sini sebentar deh!" Panggil seseorang.

Ah, baru saja bisa berbicara...

Tiba-tiba roh itu berpaling padaku yang kebetulan sedang melihat kearahnya, dia menatapku datar dan berkata,

"Kamu... tidak takut melihatku?" tanya sosok itu.

* * *

"Oh, nama kamu Sakura ya?" kata sosok roh itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak mungkin membalas, sekarang sedang ada pelajaran.

"Nama ku Usui Takumi. Salam kenal ya. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa melihat diriku! Hebat ya!" ucap roh itu yang kini telah ku ketahui bernama Usui.

"Hn," balasku.

"Kuuga, jawab soal nomor 3!" perintah _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar.

"Baik," jawab Kuuga, "Jawabannya A, _sensei_."

"Ya, benar!" jawab _sensei_.

Dia benar-benar keren, dan juga pintar. Dia anggota OSIS lho, keren ya..

"Hei, Sakura. Kau menyukai si Kuuga itu ya?" tanya Usui tandas.

"_NANI_? TIDAK!" teriakku spontan.

"Apa yang tidak, Sakura?" tanya _sensei_.

"Ti-tidak, sensei!" jawabku.

Dan kelas pun di penuhi gelak tawa. Sial.

* * *

Aku dan Usui memutuskan untuk bermain di taman sejenak. Tapi si usil itu bertanya hal yang bodoh,

"Hey, kau tidak mau menyatakan cintamu pada Kuuga?"

Menyatakan perasaan? Ugh...

"Ma-mana bisa begitu! Aku tidak punya kehebatan apapun selain bisa melihat roh! Sedangkan Kuuga sempurna! Keren, tampan, baik, dan juga anggota OSIS! Aku tidak pantas untuknya!" ucapku buru-buru.

Kulihat Usui tersenyum dan berkata, "Tapi, kamu menyukainya kan?"

"Iya... sangat..." jawabku pelan.

"Aku sangat mengagumi Kuuga sejak SD. Kami pernah sekelas dulu saat kelas 3 SD. Dan saat masuk SMA Seika ini dia mendatangiku dan berkata, _"Kamu Sakura kan? Kita satu SMA. Bagus sekali"_ dan dia berkata seraya tersenyum." Ujarku mengenang.

"Aku sangat senang dia mengingatku.."

"Sayang kalau perasaan itu kamu kubur dalam hati.." Usui angkat bicara. Sontak, aku menoleh padanya.

Dan kulihat dia sedang menatap langit dengan nanar,

"**_Mumpung sedang berada di dekatnya... kalau plin-plan nanti menyesal lho..._**" Ucap Usui dengan mata tertutup.

"Sudah ya, besok kita main lagi!" pamit Usui.

Usui... mungkin ada yang mengganjal hatinya...

* * *

"UUUUKKKHHHH!" erangku.

"Tumpukkan buku apa itu?" tanya Usui.

Ya, aku sedang membawa buku-buku yang jumlahnya entah-berapa-aku-tak-mau-tahu.

"Ini buku yang harus di taruh di perpustakaan. Aku kan pengurus perpustakaan," jelasku.

"Sendiri? Tidak ada yang menemani? Repot dong ya?" ucap Usui dengan nada kasihan.

"Ada seorang lagi sih. Lelaki. Tapi sudah pulang," jelasku lagi, "Aku bisa bereskan sendirian kok, tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa."

Tiba-tiba Usui merubah raut mukanya dengan raut muka menjjikan,

"Aku bisa bereskan sendirian, kok~!" dia... meniruku ya?

Aku bernafas lega saat Usui menghilangkan raut muka menjijikannya dan menggantinya dengan yang biasa,

"Jangan sok kuat di depan orang yang disukai! Saatnya harus minta bantuan, memintalah! Begitulah!" nasihatnya.

"Lelaki senang lho bisa diandalkan oleh perempuan!" ujar Usui.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya!"

"Eh.. aku tidak bisa berakting!" ungkapku.

"Coba dulu!" perintah Usui.

Aku berdehem sekali lalu, "Go-gomen, apa kau bisa membantuku?" aku memulai aktingku.

Usui mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan, "Ugh, terlalu kaku! Luwes sedikit dong!" komentarnya, "Tapi aku suka sih sikap mu yang polos itu. Hehe."

Cih.

"Ah, Sakura! Ada Kuuga tuh didepan!" Usui memberitahuku.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ayo memohon!" perintah Usui.

"Tidak bisa! Aku takkan bisa! Aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat!" ucapku menolak.

"Biar aku yang membuatkan alasannya!" usul Usui.

_Fuuuh_

DIA MENIUP TELINGAKU YANG MEMBUATKU KAGET DAN TERJATUH!

"Bagaimana? Jurus pamungkasku tuh! Tiupan Telinga! Hehehe!" kekehnya.

"Kamu usil ya!" desisku.

"Sakura?" oh tidak.. Kuuga.. "Ada apa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"I-iya! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku. Ah, bodoh! Pasti habis ini dia membiarkanku!

"Jangan jawab begitu! Cepat memohon!" pintah Usui, "Kalau tidak memohon sekarang kamu akan menyesal lho! Keluarkan keberanianmu!" Usui memberiku semangat.

"Ah, ehm, _Gomen_ Kuuga. Apa kau bisa membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?" tanyaku. Ok, kalimat laknat itu sudah keluar.

_SRET_

"Ya." Ucap Kuuga menyetujui. Setelahnya dia mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh dikarenakan ulah roh usil itu! Dimana dia sekarang? Melarikan diri ya?

Tapi, aku dan Kuuga bisa berduaan. Tapi bagaimana ini? Tidak bisa jalan dengan baik. Usui mana? Ah iya, dia kabur. Aduh.

"Sakura," panggil Kuuga.

"Ya?" sahutku gugup.

"Saat kelas 3 kita pernah sekelas kan ya? Tapi aku sangat mengingatmu.." ujar Kuuga.

_BLUSH_

Aduh, Kuuga! Ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Karena kamu sering sekali jatuh," lanjut Kuuga.

Ekh? Kata-kata itu merusak segalanya!

"A-aku tidak sering jatuh kok! Kebetulan saat kau bertemu denganku saat aku jatuh! Aku hanya jatuh 3 kali kok! Ya, 3 kali!" ucapku menjelaskan. Aduh~ memalukan sekali~

"Hahahaha! Kamu lucu, Sakura," Ku-kuuga tertawa? Karena aku?

"Kamu ini beda. Tidak bohong, tidak memakai pernak-pernik aneh, tidak memakai make-up yang tebal-tebal. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengobrol denganmu, aku tahu kamu gadis yang baik." ucap Kuuga.

Dan apa reaksi ku? Tidak usah bertanya. Aku sedang terbang ke nirwana~

* * *

"Taruh di situ saja, Kuuga." perintaku pada Kuuga saat kami sampai di perpustakaan.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Kuuga seraya membetulkan tas selempangnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Go-_gomen_!" ucapanku membuatnya berhenti di pintu, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku berani.

Menoleh sedikit padaku dia berkata, "Belum tuh. Sudah ya. _Jaa nee_~"

Dia...

Belum punya pacar. Lalala~ hatiku senang! Bisa mengobrol dengan Kuuga!

* * *

"Kenapa sih? Sejak pulang senyum-senyum terus?" tanya Ibu saat aku sedang tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Hehehe.." jawabku.

Akhirnya benar-benar tidak bertemu Usui lagi ya? Kemana ya dia? Aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah membuatku berbicara dengan Kuuga. Selama ini aku tidak senang bisa melihat roh, namun, aku senang bertemu roh sebaik Usui. Oh iya!

"_Kaasan_!" panggilku, "Kalau orang yang sudah meninggal masih ada di dunia artinya dia masih punya ganjalan di hatinya ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab ibuku, "Banyak roh yang belum siap meninggalkan dunia ini. Terutama orang sebayamu. Masih punya impian besar, merasa sedih meninggalkan keluarga... atau...

**Datang untuk menemui orang yang amat sangat dipikirkannya...**" jelas ibu.

"_Kalau plin-plan.. nanti menyesal lho.."_

Usui...

* * *

Aku menengok keluar kelas dan hasilnya tidak ada Usui. Kemana sih dia? Dia tidak membenciku kan?

"Kuuga, tentang soal yang akan dirapat OSIS besok…"

Ayuzawa? Dia salah seorang dari sedikit wanita yang bisa mengobrol bebas dengan Kuuga. Mereka berdua serasi...

Ayuzawa mendatangiku dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Sakura," ucapnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Aku tahu aku model orang yang mudah di tebak.

AH! Itu dia Usui!

"USUI!" panggilku.

"hah? Siapa deh, Usui?" tanya seseorang yang kebetulan di dekatku. Persetan, aku tidak peduli. Aku jalan mendatangin Usui dan bertanya,

"Kemana saja sih? Cemas tahu! Aku kira kamu marah!" tanyaku.

"Gomen, aku iseng-iseng keliling." jawab Usui.

"Arigatou untuk yang kemarin, Usui." ucapku.

"Ya, tidak masalah!" balasnya, "Tidak ada acara kan sepulang sekolah? Ke taman yuk!" ajaknya.

"Eh? Iya deh." Aku menyetujuinya.

"Ok deh, sampai sepulang sekolah ya!" lalu dia pergi lagi.

Aneh. Oh iya, waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Usui, dia juga sedang memandang jendela kelas Ayuzawa. Barusan juga sama. Apa orang yang di pikirkan Usui ada di kelas Ayuzawa?

* * *

"Usui, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku.

Usui yang sedang memandang langit menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, "Ya. Apa?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku.

Hening sejenak.

Usui kembali mengalihkan mukanya kearah langit. Dia mengambil nafas sejanak dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan mulai bercerita, "Ada seseorang yang kusukai disini,"

Aku diam mendengarkan.

"Namanya Ayuzawa Misaki," lanjut Usui.

A-apa? Ayuzawa?

"Kami ini teman sejak kecil. Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Namun, keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta padanya tidak pernah muncul sampai aku harus pergi ke Itali," kisah Usui.

Aku tetap diam, fokus mendengarkan. Usui kembali mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Tapi, saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 yaitu pada tanggal 14 Februari alias saat _Valentine_, aku berjanji akan pulang padanya. Dan aku berjanji pada hatiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang terpendam padanya. Pulang seraya membawa coklat favoritenya," ujar Usui lirih, "Tapi, janji itu tak tersampaikan. Saat aku sedang menikmati penerbangan pesawatku mengalami masalah dan finalnya pesawat yang kutumpangin…

Meledak dan terjatuh di lautan…"

DEG!

U-usui…

"Haha, itu cerita lama. Aku memang bodoh. Padahal aku tahu dia menyukaiku tapi memang aku yang terlalu penakut untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dan, disinilah aku. Kembali ke dunia hanya untuk satu hal," lirih Usui.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"_**Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia mengingatku? Walau hanya sedikit, tapi aku berharap, dia masih mengingatku.."**_

"Usui!" panggilku.

Usui menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya, 'Apa?'

"Ayo kita beri kejutan pada Ayuzawa! Saat ulang tahunnya! Aku akan bilang tentang kekuatanku dan aku akan berkata padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya selama ini! Bagaimana?" ajakku.

Usui terdiam dan tersenyum lebar, "Arigatou, Sakura!"

"Um!" sahutku.

* * *

"Ayuzawa, _otanjoubi omedetou_ ya!"

Sahut-sahutan itu silir berganti dari beberapa anak-anak yang ingin mengucapkan dan memberikan selamat kepada Ayuzawa Misaki, sang ketua OSIS. Hihi, Ayuzawa pasti kaget saat tahu hadiahku.

"Ayuzawa, nanti kamu mau kencan ya dengan pacarmu? Wah, seru ya! Katanya dia punya mobil sendiri ya? Mahasiswa sih.." ujar seorang anak.

Hah? Ayuzawa punya pacar? Kok, aku tidak tahu…?

Usui… bagaimana ini?

* * *

"Sakura! Ayo cepat! Misaki itu jalannya cepat loh!" ujar Usui semangat, "Aduh, jantungku cenat-cenut (?)"

"Cenat-cenut? Kayak lirik lagu Smash aja deh..." ucapku asal.

"Hah?" oh, sepertinya Usui tidak mengerti.

"Ituloh, SMASH. Boyband asal Indonesia! Keren sih, cuma kerenana 2PM! Tapi, ada yang ganteng loh! Namanya Bisma!" jelasku semangat. Bisma oh Bisma~

"Ho..." cih, hanya itu tanggapannya? Eh, kenapa jadi melenceng begini? Aku harus mencegah Usui bertemu Ayuzawa!

"Ah, emh, Usui kita—"

"Ayo, Sakura!" teriak Usui yang sudah lumayan membuat jarak dari tempat aku berdiri.

Aduh, Usui bersemangat sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu semuanya?

* * *

Aku dan Usui terus berjalan melewati berbagai toko dan lainnya dengan mengendap-endap agar Ayuzawa tidak tahu. Ayuzawa terus membawa kami berjalan sampai ia berhenti di sebuah game center dan menyapa seorang lelaki,

"Hinata, sudah lama ya?" tanya Ayuzawa seraya mencium pipi kiri seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Hehe, belum kok. Ayo, kita masuk. Sebelumnya, _otanjoubi omedetou_ ya!" ucap cowok yang kini aku tahu bernama Hinata.

"_Arigatou_!"

Kupandangi Usui yang seolah ingin menangis.

"U-usui…?" panggilku.

"Dia… dia punya pacar," ucap Usui lirih.

"_Gomen_, Usui, aku—"

"Jelas ya! Dia kan cantik! Haha…" lirih Usui.

* * *

Usui terus memperhatikkan Ayuzawa yang asyik bermain dengan pacarnya. Setelahnya mereka berjalan ke sebuah restoran dan makan. Lalu, mereka membeli es krim bersama dan semacamnya. Saat kuajak Usui untuk pulang, Usui tetap tidak mau. Dia ingin terus berada disamping Ayuzawa di hari ulangtahunnya ini. Puncaknya saat malam, Hinata mengeluarkan sebatan coklat _cadburry _dan berkata, "Favoritemu. Hadiah untukmu…"

"Ahh, coklat favoriteku! _Arigatou_!" ucap Ayuzawa seraya mengambil coklat itu.

"Coklat yang sama persis seperti yang ingin kubelikan padanya…" lirih Usui.

Kutatap Usui yang sangat kusam.

Hinata pun pamit pulang dan tinggalan Ayuzawa sendiri.

Aku tidak tahan melihat Usui yang seakan mau menangis. Maka, aku berlari ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli sebatang coklat _cadburry _yang sama persis. Mahal sih, tapi biarlah.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Usui.

"Aku akan melakukan rencana kita! Aku akan memberikan coklat ini kepada Ayuzawa dan mengatakkan apa yang ingin kau katakana padanya selama ini! Akan kulakukan!" seruku seraya berlari kearah tempat Ayuzawa tadi ditinggal Hinata.

"CUKUP!" teriakan Usui memberhentikkan derap kakiku.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Sakura! Berhenti! Sudahlah… sudah. Biarkan saja…" bisik Usui perlahan.

"Ta—tapi!"

"Sakura?" panggil suara dibelakangku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan menemukan sosoknya, Ayuzawa.

"Ya?" sahutku.

Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan air matanya dan segera menghapusnya, "Ah, _gomen_." sodara-sodara! Apa aku bermimpi? Seorang Ayuzawa Misaki menangis? Sial, aku tidak membawa SLR atau kamera untuk mengabadikan momen paling unik ini. Cih.

"Hah?" ujarku bingung setelah shockku hilang.

Dia menunjuk coklat yang ada ditanganku, "Melihatmu yang kebetulan membawa coklat itu aku jadi ingat teman masa kecilku yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Padahal, ia berjanji akan pulang dari Itali saat ulang tahunku. Aku berpikir, mungkin kalau dia tidak kecelakaan aku akan mendapatkan coklat itu darinya," kisah Ayuzawa.

Aku terkejut, aku lirik Usui yang ada disampingku. Kulihat dia tersenyum miris.

"_**Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia mengingatku? Walau hanya sedikit, tapi aku berharap, dia masih mengingatku.."**_

Kata-katanya persis seperti kata-kata Usui! Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Mungkin orang itulah yang membuat 'kebetulan' ini terjadi, aku yakin dia masih sangat mengingatmu,"

Ayuzawa tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya. Pasti,"

"Sudah ya, Sakura. Aku harus pulang. Sudah malam. _Jaa nee_~" pamitnya dan dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Sakura," panggil Usui.

"Ya?" jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Ya, bukan masalah kok." Sahutku seraya mengibaskan tanganku.

_"You still have my heart, until the end of time... You all i need. My love, My Valentine..." _Usui bernyanyi dengan nada lirih seraya memperhatikan Ayuzawa yang terus berjalan menjauh, cih. Bikin jelek lagunya saja! Kenapa harus dengan nada lirih? Pakai nada gembira dong! Ayuzawa kan mengingat dirinya! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran roh usil ini!

Aku lihat sosoknya yang semakin memudar, sebelum dia benar-benar hilang dia berkata, "Keinginanku tersampaikan. Dia mengingat sosokku. Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Dan dia…

Hilang.

* * *

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan sendiri menuju rumahku seraya memakan coklat. Aku sungguh bodoh tidak memberikan coklat ini pada Ayuzawa. Saat di tikungan aku menabrak seseorang.

"ADUH!" ringisku.

"Hei, Sakura ya?" SUARA ITU!

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, Kuuga!

"He? I-iya. Halo, Kuuga!" sapaku seraya tersenyum. Semoga ini semyumku yang paling manis!

Kuuga melihat kearah coklat yang kumakan.

"Kau mendapatkan coklat itu dari seseorang?" tanya Kuuga.

Aku menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak. Tadi iseng beli saja. Hehe, _nande?_"

"Dulu aku punya teman. Tapi dia sudah tiada. Dia kecelakaan pesawat saat mau ke Jepang. Sebelum ke Jepang dia ribut sekali karena dia ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada wanita yang ia sukai," Kisah Kuuga. Kok seperti Usui ya? "Temanku yang sudah tiada sering bilang, **kita harus menyatakan cinta kita kepada orang yang kita sukai sebelum semuannya terlambat**."

"Oh, ya?" jawabku.

"Sakura, _aishiteru.,"_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Yak! Jadilah fic untuk maid-sama CC! haduh, ini ceritanya mengambil alur dari cerita **A Gift For You **nya **Satori Tae. **Agak sama sih, tapi ada beberapa yang di ubah. Gimana, jelek ya? Aduh, gomen! Oh ya, buat ultahnya Misaki sengaja aku ubah. Biar pas gitu, hehe :D

So, review?


End file.
